


"Shut up."

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Other, The Hale Family, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: Where did Derek learn to swear in Spanish? In Mexico, and from Uncle Peter of course. What was the first thing he learned to say?Come along on one of the infamous Hale Family car trips.There's a Sterek tidbit in here too (if you squint).





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my headcanon that the Hales spent large amounts of time in remote parts of Mexico, that Derek is fluent for good reason, that Peter is a scoundrel but also a cool uncle, that Derek really does take after Talia, and that they were all happy, once. 
> 
> See also "[Refugio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1595723)" {Sterek} and "[Indulgencias](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3105656)" {Derek & Stiles} for more Mexico stories. Language notes at the end.

"Love, do me a favor, tell them to quiet down," her husband begged, his fingers white-knuckled on the steering wheel, hour four of a bumpy Mexican backroad. "Just a bit."  
  
" _¿Por qué no te callas?_ " Talia called out hopefully, half-turned in her seat.  
  
Nothing changed in the van – not the high-volume shrieks, not the wrestling match between Cora and Laura, not Derek's constant complaints that the back seat wasn't big enough, none of it.  
  
"Try it in English," muttered their father.  
  
"No, they're gonna learn Spanish. _CÁLLATE_ , I said!"

Talia's words, normally law, had little effect on the now rebellious Hale children.  
  
Laura stopped fighting just long enough to correct her mother smugly.  
  
"It's _'callaos', mama_. You're telling more than one of us to be quiet."  
  
Cora watched this minor rebellion with a mix of fear and amazement, her mouth a small circle.  
  
"It's not," came the terse judgment from directly behind Talia's seat. Derek's voice, normally flickering between child and teen, suddenly found a deep note only Talia's father had used.  
  
"Shut up, what do you know?" Laura retorted, realizing her mistake in correcting her mother and hoping to divert attention onto Derek.  
  
"It's not," Derek repeated, that same short, tight grumble as before. "Can I ride with Uncle Peter?" he added.  
  
"We're not stopping _again_ ," his father said, and that was that.  
  
"Derek?" Talia asked. "What's the right way to say it?"  
  
" _Cállate lo sico_ ," he muttered In Laura's direction with the most fluent local dialect Talia had ever heard.  
  
"That's-" Talia choked out, and covered her laughter with a cough, "That sounds about right."  
  
"And what does that mean?" Laura demanded, leaning over Cora into Derek's space.  
  
Cora slouched down out of the line of fire.  
  
Their father, watching Talia shake with laughter in the passenger's seat, announced "Hales, hail your new Spanish tutor."  
  
"Dad, c'mon!" Derek protested.  
  
"NO! Not Derek!" came a loud chorus, "We want Uncle Peter! Or Mom," they added less vigorously.  
  
"Is he still teaching them swears?" their father whispered to Talia.  
  
She nodded back through her tears.  
  
"Was that one really bad?"  
  
All he got from Talia was a hand gesture for 'so-so'.  
  
When they finally caught up to Peter, who drove like a madman, they sent Laura and Cora off with him for the rest of the journey, and Derek had the whole row to himself, for a little while. He slid his copy of _Caperucita Roja_ out of its hiding place and read all about the little kid in a hoodie who drove wolves crazy.  


 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: please correct me if I'm wrong!
> 
> ¿Por qué no te callas?" = Why won't you just shut up?
> 
> Cállate = Shut up.
> 
> Cállate lo sico = Shut your snout ("el hocico", mouth and nose of an animal).
> 
> The book is of course _Little Red Riding Hood_.


End file.
